Emprise
by Maru-chan8
Summary: Isabella tente de fuir l'impressionnant Capitaine Cullen qui la pourchasse... OS LEMON


**Je vous ressors mes essais.**

**En espérant que lemon vous plaise ^^**

**Bonne lecture...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella tente de fuir. Elle est poursuivie par quelqu'un, un homme, mais pas n'importe qui ; le Capitaine Cullen ! C'est un homme imbu de sa personne, vaniteux. Cependant, sur sa monture noire, il a fière allure, il se tient droit, majestueux, son regard vert est hautain et captivant. Cet homme est un ensemble de mystères. Et très séduisant…

Bella court aussi vite qu'elle le peut, pour lui échapper. Mais soudain, intriguée, elle ralentit inconsciemment sa course folle ; le Capitaine la poursuit toujours. Mais que fait-elle ?

Le magnétisme si énigmatique de cet homme est tellement puissant qu'elle est déboussolée, elle le sent l'observer, elle ne fait donc pas attention à la branche lorsqu'elle regarde derrière elle, qui se trouve à quelques mètres devant.

Elle trébuche mais ne peut se relever, elle semble hypnotisée. Son esprit et son corps tout entier lui intiment l'ordre de ne plus bouger. Elle se retourne lorsqu'elle entend le galop du cheval du cavalier se rapprocher.

Un frisson étrange la traverse. Est-ce la peur ou le regard perçant et profond de l'homme charismatique qui la parcourt ?

Il descend de sa magnifique monture et pour une raison totalement inconnue, il tend sa main à la jeune femme brune qui, étonnée, ne sait que faire ni comment réagir. Son objectif premier était de la tuer, elle qui a été témoin d'un de ses nombreux meurtres.

Il la redresse et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Bella. En gardant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne ! Et elle ne sait pour quelle raison, elle se sent _fondre_.

Un regard enflammé de passion vient d'apparaître sur le visage du Capitaine. Seuls au milieu d'une plaine, ils s'observent, se découvrent l'un l'autre, se dévoilent. Ils n'échangent cependant aucun mot. Tout cela se fait dans un silence d'une perfection apparente, seul le vent sur les hautes herbes se fait entendre. La brise est légère, un bien-être les enveloppe, comme s'il les prenait dans ses bras. Quand soudain, le Capitaine Cullen tire Bella vers lui ; tout contre lui. Il lui relève le menton pour croiser ses yeux chocolat. Il murmure quelque chose qu'ils n'entendent pas, lui-même ne sait plus ce qu'il a dit. Ils sont tellement dans leur univers qu'ils ont fait abstraction du reste du monde.

Il s'approche de son visage et embrasse son cou, puis dans un mouvement doux et intense, il embrasse le lobe de l'oreille droite, la mordille, Bella gémit doucement. Il s'arrête, replace son visage devant celui de la jeune femme et la regarde. Elle ne sait plus où elle est. Il se réjouit de cette situation. Elle lui appartient totalement. Il l'embrasse avec fougue et passion. La jeune femme, surprise, s'enflamme entièrement. Elle s'abandonne à lui ! Elle ne peut plus bouger. Elle est intégralement sous son emprise.

Il la déshabille sensuellement d'abord son corset, il prend son temps pour défaire les lacets afin de maintenir le supplice qu'il lui impose. Il enlève sa veste rouge et la lance sur le sol verdoyant. Il enlève ensuite la chemise de sa future amante en lui déposant des baisers à des endroits « aléatoires » sur son corps.

Elle réussit à bouger et commence à lui enlever la sienne. Il se rapproche d'elle et l'embrasse, de cette façon leurs chairs brûlantes s'harmonisent.

Il lui enlève sa lingerie et descend sa main vers l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il décide de stimuler son clitoris afin d'évaluer son emprise sur elle. Lorsqu'elle gémit sans retenue, il comprend à quel point, elle est à lui ! Le supplice étant à son apogée. Il remonte la jupe de Bella afin de pouvoir lui procurer tout le plaisir possible. La langue de l'homme entre en contact avec la chair tendre et rose du sexe de sa _proie_. Bella est en transe, entre les saccades de la langue de son amant et les vagues de plaisir et de chaleur qui la traversent.

Une fois qu'il l'a mise en condition, il déboutonne son pantalon et en sort son membre gorgé de désir. Il s'est lui-même infligé le même supplice qu'à Bella. Alors lorsqu'il la pénètre, tous les deux hurlent de plaisir, un plaisir si intense qu'il s'arrête. Il recommence son action mais plus en douceur cette fois. Il la possède complètement. Les mouvements de va-et-vient du Capitaine Cullen alternent entre lents et profonds, et, rapides et intenses. La brise permet à leurs deux corps de supporter leur chaleur mutuelle, les faisant frissonner.

Bella renverse la vapeur, elle se retrouve dessus. Cela étonne l'homme mais ne lui déplaît absolument pas, bien au contraire. Il gémit, il se retient, il veut faire durer cette communion parfaite. Mais lorsqu'elle s'arrête à son tour il lit dans ses yeux qu'elle est au seuil de l'orgasme. Lui qui faisait en sorte de prolonger ce moment, su qu'il ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre dans cet état sensoriel divin. Il se redresse et Bella continue son mouvement.

Tout à coup, elle est parcourue par un orgasme fulgurant qui la surprend, elle renverse sa tête en arrière et gémit de tout son être. Le Capitaine, stimulé, par les cris de jouissance et la contraction des muscles de la jeune femme brune, finit par jouir en elle. Leur complicité le perturbe. Il la resserre dans une étreinte passionnée et sensuelle. Ils restent là au milieu de la plaine avec leurs vêtements éparpillés autour d'eux.

_Ils sont seuls au monde…_

_

* * *

_

Une tite review??? ^^


End file.
